Queen
='Goa'uld Queen'= ' ' A Goa'uld Gueen is a Goa'uld who is capable of producing symbiote. 'Main Summary' While Goa'uld are asexual, there are some Goa'uld who can produce larva that they are referred to as Queens. Goa'uld Queens are the "Mother of Goa'uld symbiotes", and mates to powerful Goa'uld rulers. Queens are quite rare, and are capable of spawning numerous larval Goa'uld -- called prim'ta -- in each cycle. To do this the queen first acquires a "genetic sample" (often procured sexually, for those queens that have taken host bodies) from the symbiotes' intended host species to ensure compatibility. While this is the preferred method the queen can spawn regardless of whether or not it has taken a genetic sampling from a host species. While the development of new symbiotes usually involves passing on the Goa'uld genetic memory to its offspring, the queen may choose not to do so -- rendering the symbiotes "blank slates" that are more susceptible to command and domination, rather than thirsting for power and worship of their own. When a queen begins to create symbiotes it grows a large sac which contains the young until they are ready for birth. The queen can detach from the sac to enter a host if desired. 'Standard Queen - 244 PP' 'Standard Queen Specifications' *'Benefit:' Naquadah in the Blood - 07 PP *'Burrowing 04:' [01 MPH / 15 ft (xx meters)/ Round; Penetrating 02 (-08 to Damage Reduction); Precise] *'Host Control ''(Mind Control 10):' Progressive; Incurable; Innate; Precise; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect) *'Host Healing''' (Healing 01 (05 HP Per Round)):' '03: Reaction; Energizing; Restorative; Stabilize; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to notice effect until completed); Activation: Move *'Leaping 01:' [15 ft (xx meters) @ 04 MPH / 60 ft (xx meters)/ Round] *'Mandible Claws ''(Damage 01 (06 Damage)):' [Penetrating 01 ''(-04 to Damage Reduction); Precise; Activation: Move] *'Regeneration 02 (Regenerate +07 HP per turn):' Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect); Limited: Does not work versus Symbiote Poison *'Symbiote Natural Senses ''(Senses 06):' Sight; Direction Sense, Distance Sense; Infravision; Ultra-vision *'Swimming 03:' [04 MPH / 60 ft ''(xx meters)/ Round; Innate; Precise] *'Shrinking 04:' [Normal Strength; Permanent; +04 to Stealth; +02 to Active Defenses; -01 to Size Category] *'Genetic Memory ''(Enhanced Trait 02):' Eidetic Memory; Well-Informed; Limited: Limited to Information known/passed on by Goa'uld Queen] *'Prim'ta Birthing - 118 PP''' **'Basic Prim'ta Birthing ''(Summon 09):' [Active; Heroic; Innate; Multiple Minions 04 ''(16 Minions); Activation: Move; Attitude 01: Indifferent] - 117 PP **'Blank Prim'ta Birthing ''(Summon 03):' [Active; Heroic; Innate; Multiple Minions 04 ''(16 Minions); Activation: Move; Attitude 01: Indifferent] - 52 PP **'Queen Prim'ta Birthing ''(Duplication 16):' [Active; Heroic; Innate; Multiple Minions 01 ''(02 Minions); Activation: Move; Attitude 01: Indifferent] - 112 PP 'Blank Queen - 104 PP' 'Blank Queen Specifications' *'Benefit:' Naquadah in the Blood - 07 PP *'Burrowing 04:' [01 MPH / 15 ft (xx meters)/ Round; Penetrating 02 (-08 to Damage Reduction); Precise] *'Host Healing' (Healing 01 (05 HP Per Round)):' '03: Reaction; Energizing; Restorative; Stabilize; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to notice effect until completed); Activation: Move *'Leaping 01:' [15 ft (xx meters) @ 04 MPH / 60 ft (xx meters)/ Round] *'Mandible Claws ''(Damage 01 (06 Damage)):' [Penetrating 01 ''(-04 to Damage Reduction); Precise; Activation: Move] *'Regeneration 02 (Regenerate +07 HP per turn):' Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect); Limited: Does not work versus Symbiote Poison *'Symbiote Natural Senses ''(Senses 06):' Sight; Direction Sense, Distance Sense; Infravision; Ultra-vision *'Swimming 03:' [04 MPH / 60 ft ''(xx meters)/ Round; Innate; Precise] *'Shrinking 04:' [Normal Strength; Permanent; +04 to Stealth; +02 to Active Defenses; -01 to Size Category] *'Prim'ta Birthing' **'Blank Prim'ta Birthing ''(Summon 03):' [Active; Heroic; Innate; Multiple Minions 04 ''(16 Minions); Activation: Move; Attitude 01: Indifferent] **'Blank Queen Prim'ta Birthing ''(Duplication 07):' [Active; Heroic; Innate; Multiple Minions 01 ''(02 Minions); Activation: Move; Attitude 01: Indifferent] 'Wild Queen - 231 PP' 'Wild Symbiote Specifications' *'Burrowing 04:' [01 MPH / 15 ft (xx meters)/ Round; Penetrating 02 (-08 to Damage Reduction); Precise] *'Host Control ''(Mind Control 10):' Progressive; Incurable; Innate; Precise; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect) *'Host Healing''' (Healing 01 (05 HP Per Round)):' '03: Reaction; Energizing; Restorative; Stabilize; Subtle 01 (DC 20 to notice effect until completed); Activation: Move *'Leaping 01:' [15 ft (xx meters) @ 04 MPH / 60 ft (xx meters)/ Round] *'Mandible Claws ''(Damage 01 (06 Damage)):' [Penetrating 01 ''(-04 to Damage Reduction); Precise; Activation: Move] *'Regeneration 02 (Regenerate +07 HP per turn):' Subtle 01 (DC 20 to Detect); Limited: Does not work versus Symbiote Poison *'Symbiote Natural Senses ''(Senses 06):' Sight; Direction Sense, Distance Sense; Infravision; Ultra-vision *'Swimming 03:' [04 MPH / 60 ft ''(xx meters)/ Round; Innate; Precise] *'Shrinking 04:' [Normal Strength; Permanent; +04 to Stealth; +02 to Active Defenses; -01 to Size Category] *'Prim'ta Birthing' **'Wild Prim'ta Birthing ''(Summon 08):' [Active; Heroic; Innate; Multiple Minions 04 ''(16 Minions); Activation: Move; Attitude 01: Indifferent] **'Wild Queen Prim'ta Birthing ''(Duplication 16):' [Active; Heroic; Innate; Multiple Minions 01 ''(02 Minions); Activation: Move; Attitude 01: Indifferent]